Broken Home
by Leven
Summary: The fight from 1x07 from LJ, Lisa and Adrian's POVs. A series of short oneshots.
1. Mother Knows Best

**Title: **Broken Home (1 of 3)  
**Author: **Leven  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prison Break. If I did, we'd get some naked Wentworth.  
**Spoilers: **Spoilers for 1x07  
**Summary: **The fight from 1x07 from LJ, Lisa and Adrian's POV's. A series of short one-shots.

**Mother Knows Best (Lisa)**

You know something's up when you see his eyes. They're full of shock, glued to the tv screen. And even thought you think you should ignore it, for your husband's sake, you ask anyway:

"_That's not Fox River is it?"_

And he nods, though it seems he's not paying attention to you. Your husband stands in the hallway and you feel his awkwardness. In a split second you make the choice between your husband and your son, as you turn off the TV.  
He surprises you by his sudden concern for his father. But you brush him off all the same. He stares at you, scared and hurt, and you can't stop yourself from telling him the truth. _Adrian is uncomfortable with this._ You realize how stupid it sounds. And you know he'll react, which he does. So he takes it all out on your husband.

This is not the first time they've fought. No, it definitely isn't.

"_I left you out of it the day I met you!"_ Your son yells. And you try to stop it this time, you try to calm him down. But he's got both your own and his father's stubborness in him.

Your husband doesn't listen to you either and fights back. You try to take controle of the situation, even though you know it's too late now.

"_You got no clue, do you?"_ And your once so little LJ's eyes fill with tears. You realize that you indeed have no clue. You touch him but he pushes you away, and for the first time they get physical.

You feel lost as LJ hits the ground. Your dream of a happy, stable family is shattered. Both of their eyes are filled with hatred towards each other and in the middle of your confusion you do the only thing you can think of.  
You yell at him, tell him to go upstairs. He asks you a question you've asked yourself before:

"_You love that man?"_

And you refuse to answer him, because you're not sure. He asks you again and your heart breaks, but you're his mother and this is for his own good. When he's gone you count to ten, stare at your husband and slap him. Because that's what he deserves, and you know that.

**

* * *

Review please**


	2. A Son's Rebel

**Title: **Broken Home (2 of 3)  
**Author: **Leven  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prison Break. If I did, we'd get some naked Wentworth.  
**Spoilers: **Spoilers for 1x07  
**Summary: **The fight from 1x07 from LJ, Lisa and Adrian's POV's. A series of short one-shots.

**A Son's Rebel (LJ)**

You stare at the screen with your mouth wide open. Your father could be in danger, and even though you didn't think you'd care this much…you do.  
Your mother comes to get you, as you were supposed to go visit your grandmother, and seems to be shocked by the images on the television. She asks you if it's Fox River and you simply nod, too absorbed in your concern for you father.

You've already forgotten that she's there when she turns off the TV. You look at her, confused, and she says you should go. You tell her that your dad might be in trouble, which is obvious. And then your mother tells you what you never thought she'd say, after all that trying to get you to forgive him:

"_Your father's already in trouble, there's nothing we can do about it."_

Your confusion starts to mix with anger and completely disappears when she tells you not to make a scene. Because your bastard of a stepdad in uncomfortable with this. He's _uncomfortable_ with this. And you're supposed to care.

You search for words in disbelief and when you find them they come out in anger.

"_This is just my old man we're talking about. And his _life_."_ You tell them and ask that bastard specifically:_ "If that's alright with you?"_

You know very well that this isn't something that can be finished with a few words hurled back and forth. You know this partly because this is the first time your mother tried to restrain you, for good reason.

"_This is the kind of crap I have to deal with."_ He yells. And you feel the tears coming. Because this moron doesn't know. He doesn't have the faintest idea of what you have to go through every day.

Your mother tries to talk to you but you push her away and for the first time in your life you get hit by a person that is supposed to act like a parent.

You hit the ground painfully, but as soon as you were down you're back up again. Your mother yells at him to stop and you wait for her to continue. Instead she yells at you. Something in your head snaps and you decide that you hate him, _them._ And you wonder how on earth this woman that calls herself you mother can choose that bastard over you.

Once upstairs you refuse to cry. As you make an oath to toughen up. This family isn't your family anymore. They're not worth it. Rather a father in death row than a father who hits you and a mother who doesn't care.

* * *

Review, please... 


	3. Stepdad

**Title: **Broken Home (3 of 3)  
**Author: **Leven  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prison Break. If I did, we'd get some naked Wentworth.  
**Spoilers: **Spoilers for 1x07  
**Summary: **The fight from 1x07 from LJ, Lisa and Adrian's POV's. A series of short one-shots.

**Stepdad (Adrian)**

You flinch when you hear the words _'Fox River'_. You've learned from experience that nothing that has anything to do with your wife's ex can be good news. Not even, you've realized, his son. Because LJ is more Lincoln than Lisa. So you shake your head, as if to say: 'Not now. Not ever.'

You know she's said something about you when you hear he's upset.

'_Oh, God forbid.' _He says it in that voice designed to piss you off.

You tell his to leave you out of it. Which he, of course, doesn't. He just makes it worse. Because that's what he does. That's in his genes. That's his father destroying everything you've tried to make of this dysfunctional family you've created.

"_This is what I'm talking about." _You tell her. You _have_ told her about this. Fought with her about this. This damn attitude her son keeps giving you. Because to you, this is just a punk kid trying to get his way. Until he his eyes starts to tear up. Your anger subsides, and your rational thoughts return.

And then he puches her away. And your anger boils stronger. How dear this…this…criminal touch your wife? And before you know it your hand connects with his face and he slams to the ground. You're not nearly finished with him, either. But Lisa tells you to stop and you back off.

He cries again when she tells him to go upstairs. This, you guess, is understandable. But you don't really care. You refuse care about this insane brat that's made its way into your life. A life you'd have happily lived without him.

You hear him ask you wife if she loves you. And you know she does. Even when she slaps you across the face, you know she loves you. Because she's once again chosen you over her son and her past. And you know she'll do it again.

* * *

Review? 


End file.
